


The Jedi Mind Trick

by Arcanaacid



Series: Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fulcrum, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snips - Freeform, Sort of Go Back adjacent?, Time Travel, Very silly and very dumb, double Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaacid/pseuds/Arcanaacid
Summary: Fulcrum and Snips bond over teaching Snips the Jedi Mind Trick, which meant one thing: They need a test subject. See notes and tags





	The Jedi Mind Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This only took roughly 15 minutes and might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever written doesn’t really fit in with anything. Originally posted on Tumblr because that's where I keep my ficlets and prompts.

Snips waved her hand across Fives’ face again and gave a command, sighing as nothing happened yet again. Ahsoka smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on her younger self’s shoulder.

“Let’s try one more time, then call it a day. Remember it’s less about the hand waving and more about the intent of your command. It was hard for me at first, too.” Ahsoka suggested. Snips made a face and looked at Fives.

“What do you say? Up for one more go?” Her question was met with a crooked grin,

“Of course, Commander. But you never know, it could be because of my brilliant mind that it doesn’t work.” He winked and stepped in front of the smaller togruta.

“Yeah…sure.” Both rolled their eyes in unison as Snips took her stance again and focused. _Intent…intent…you will believe—no!_

“You _are_ a chicken.” With a wave of her hand she felt the force flow through her words and she leaned on them hard. Fives was completely still for a moment before going wide-eyed and began clucking furiously at her. 

“It worked! Wait, it worked?! Fulcrum, is he messing with me?” It was then that she noticed Ahsoka was gaping open mouthed. 

“I don’t think so. Why would you pick that?” Fives then chose to attempt walking away but found himself flailing to get control of his limbs. That did it. Both Ahsokas dissolved fully into laughter before the door slammed open, making them both jump.

Staring at the entire scene was a very confused Anakin Skywalker. He looked back and forth between Fives—who was once again animatedly clucking—and Snips.

“You—what did you do to him?!” He sputtered, turning red in the face.

“Snips asked for help with the Jedi mind trick, which was hard for me too. And before you get started on us about ‘ abusing the mens trust’ we asked and received full consent from Fives beforehand. I would never go into someone’s head without asking.” Fulcrum chastised with narrow eyes.

“What did you tell him?” Anakin’s face continued to grow in colour although his voice steadied.

“Possibly…that he was, uh, a chicken.” Snips mumbled, looking at a particularly interesting dent in the floor. Fulcrum stood tall but her lekku had darkened with embarrassment. 

“He’s fine, Anakin. I know you worry about your boys…wait, how did you find us?” Anakin turned and shot a steely glare at her. _Master, do you have a bond? Why are you so upset about this?_ she asked him silently. 

“Why am I–You turned my boyfriend _into a chicken._ ” He yelled, gesturing wildly to the now quiet Fives, whose face had gone pink. Anakin froze as a throat was cleared.

“Well…I think Snips’ concentration failed when you mentioned, uh…” he waved a hand at Anakin while his other went to rub his neck nervously.

“Boyfriend? I mean, I think I can say we are both very happy you moved on after…everything. With Padme.” An awkwardly pregnant silence settled over them all. No one had spoken to Anakin after he blew up at a senator for saying he was less than fit to be a single father.

“Well…yes. He’s my boyfriend and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mind trick him lest you do something and accidentally break him.” Fives sent Anakin a look, really? _Break me? More like break my—_

Anakin shut down the bond as his face heated up again, “I think we are done here.” He nearly squeaked as he spun on his heel and dragged Fives out of the room, away from his stunned former Padawans. 

 

“Letting her mind trick you? How stupid was that, what if you got hurt?” Followed by the thwack of what could only be Anakin being pushed into a wall floated back to them as the men left.


End file.
